


Deja Vu

by Mizu7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, a look into the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: When Tracer disappeared that day she saw a horrific futureBut she also saw the brightest light of hope she had ever seen.





	Deja Vu

For a moment Lena thought she was fine. 

 

For an instant she saw Winston and his look of utter horror as she reached out to him in desperation, but she blinked and suddenly he wasn’t there despite standing in the exact same spot.

 

She was still in Numbani, still in the middle of the street. 

 

But as she slowly stood up straight, she found that this was very clearly not the same Numbani she had left.

 

It was worse, much worse. 

 

The street was barely recognizable with massive cracks and uneven pavement as if the ground was ripped away from underneath. Entire buildings were either torn to pieces, on fire or a pile of rubble, distant screams of innocent lives struggling to survive or escape echoed throughout the otherwise ghost town. 

 

It made her stomach churn.

 

Holding a hand to her mouth as her eyes began to sting with tears, she spun around, taking it all in and looking at the destruction on a level she had never seen before.

 

What reality was this? Did the omnic crisis begin anew and strike the city of peace? Another attack from another country? Who could do this? 

 

Unfortunately as she turned around she found her answer. 

 

Lena froze. 

 

There he was. Standing tall and proud exactly where she had seen him last. 

 

She couldn’t move. Her legs frozen in fear as she stared up at Doomfist, standing on a raised mound of debris, covered in scars and blood, even his gauntlet looked worn and battle damaged. 

 

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew, he broke out. Where ever and whatever they do with him in her home timeline he would return, she could feel it in her gut. 

 

Which meant this was her future. 

 

Her hands twitched, immediately reaching for her weapons like a reflex but as she held out both pistols towards him with shaking hands she realized he wasn’t even looked at her. 

 

As if she wasn’t even there he rotated his stiff neck and readied himself for someone...behind her. 

At first she hesitated, glancing over her shoulder as if it could possibly be a trick but sure enough there was someone behind her. 

 

And down. 

 

Lena nearly dropped her guns in surprise as a young girl stood there, looking up right past her as if she were a ghost.

 

No older than ten at least, this child stood her ground and stared up at Doomfist defiantly, her hands closed tight into a fist she struggled to contain her anger as her city burned around her. 

 

Heavy footsteps of machinery immediately snatched her attention from the mysterious girl as a dark silhouetted...figure emerged behind her. 

 

Lena’s vision began to blur, she struggled to stand upright as a familiar and distant voice called out to her. 

 

_ L...Lena...hang on…..!  _

 

She fought to see straight, grasping her head as her view of the future began to blur and contort, she was being pulled back but she didn’t want to go just yet, not as a towering figure with glowing green eyes and gun whirled with energy stood behind the girl, staring Doomfist down. 

 

Lena found herself smiling somehow. 

 

Even as he let out a terrible cry in anger, charging forward with his gauntlet pulled back the girl remained unmoving. A blue light emerged from the ground, expanding into a barrier that blocked his punch just inches from her face. She didn’t even blink.

 

Lena felt her chest tighten, as if something reached out and grabbed her by her center and pulled her backwards she was swept off her feet and away from this vision of the future. But not before watching the figure held out it’s arm cannon **.**

 

**“I will protect this city”**

 

And aimed it directly at his skull. 

 

**“Whatever the cost”**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Efi and Orisa ok.


End file.
